


Muffin Day

by HouserOfStories



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU
Genre: Baking, Crack Treated Seriously, Food, Gen, Muffins, Sort of? - Freeform, They celebrate muffin day what can I say
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 10:01:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29981184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HouserOfStories/pseuds/HouserOfStories
Summary: “Cass,” Steph says, her fifty part plan held tightly in her hands. “Today is the day.”Cass’ eyes light up. “Muffin day?”“Muffin day.”(Or, it’s February 20th at the manor — Muffin Day. Steph has a plan.)
Relationships: Batfamily Members & Stephanie Brown, Stephanie Brown & Cassandra Cain, Stephanie Brown & Damian Wayne, Stephanie Brown & Duke Thomas, Stephanie Brown & Tim Drake
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	Muffin Day

**Author's Note:**

> Another tumblr request lengthened and posted! This was for Lise, and I hope you all had a very happy muffin day this year.

“Cass,” Steph says, her fifty part plan held tightly in her hands. “Today is the day.”

Cass’ eyes light up. “Muffin day?”

“Muffin day.” Steph nods once, and Cass jumps up and through the air vent. Even if she strains her ears, Cass is totally silent, which was a make or break when it came to the plan working. She’s practically thrumming with excitement. When she waltzes down the corridor to put the next step into actions, she hums a tune.

Today is going to be a _very_ eventful day.

  
  


Duke is next, and she’s running through her recruitment speech in her head as she soughts him out. It was going to be inspiring and thought provoking, the sort of thing high school students will study in the future. Steph can imagine them remarking on how it’s not the crappiest thing they’ve seen this year, which is very much a compliment. She clears her throat.

“So you know how half this family burns soup?” 

...And there went the speech. Damn it, she’d taken _months_ to write that.

Duke raises an eyebrow. “Don’t _you_ burn soup?”

“No, yes, maybe, not the point. Today’s muffin day, are you in or are you out?” She’s barely finished the word before he’s leapt to his feet. This is the sort of inspiration she wanted! Admittedly, it’s a lot more concise than her plan laid out, but what works will work. 

“Of _course_ I’m in, why didn’t you lead with that?”

  
  


She finds Damian and Tim sparring, and the only thing she does is unravel the most epic sheet of paper to ever paper, covered in ink. Particularly important points — mainly, the word muffin — were circled in the most garish highlighter she owns. When that wasn’t garish enough, she raided Bruce’s stationery drawer.

Damian squints at one of the many mood boards stapled around the outside. “This is the most ridiculous thing I have ever seen.” Clearly, he hasn’t been privy to anything with the same level of passion, detail, and baked goods before.

Tim, however, appreciates her many hours of scrolling through Pinterest. “I bought extra supplies last night.”

  
  


Somehow, Babs and Jason seem to just know when she’s cooking up a plot, and turn up with muffin tins in fun shapes and three duffel bags of sprinkles respectively. A text saying _muffins, at the manor, now,_ is all she needs to convince Dick, and finally her plan is in its final phase. Cass has collected anything that could possibly be used to bake muffins, and other surprise items that may either poison someone or turn her into the next Gordon Ramsay. Possibly both, if they’re feeling festive.

Any available space has been filled with muffins of varying flavours, sizes, and edibility. Most were covered in icing that a weaker person would say was too much, and enough sprinkles to put Jason’s illegal supply to shame. A small mountain of chocolate chips had disappeared. Steph reckons that about half of them actually went into batter. She’s proud — anyone who said eight people and a dog were too many cooks clearly hadn’t seen the amount of muffins they could produce when no one was trying to kill each other. 

There’s a pointed cough at the kitchen door. “Really, Miss Stephanie,” Alfred says, “if you wanted to celebrate today by covering Gotham in muffins, could you not have consulted a recipe book first?”

**Author's Note:**

> come say hello on tumblr at [@houser-of-stories!](https://houser-of-stories.tumblr.com/)


End file.
